


*Hands You a Baby Dragon*

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Aquariums, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mild vomit mention, planetariums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Kiriya and Graphite go to Sunshine City for Valentine’s Day
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kiriphite (Kiriya Kujou/Graphite) Fics, Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	*Hands You a Baby Dragon*

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to post all my V-Day fics now since I might not get a chance to on the day of.

Kiriya wanted to try spicing up his plans with Graphite this Valentine's Day. Their dates were usually at amusement parks, cute cafes, dives into the Game World or their reliable favorite: all you can eat yakiniku. But Graphite had been slowly loosening up and showing his interest in the human world for a while now. So, something sciency that could explain the wonders of living irl seemed like a good bet.

There was a huge shopping complex in Ikebukuro called Sunshine City that had an aquarium and attached planetarium, and when Kiriya proposed spending the day there, Graphite seemed intrigued so they were all set for Valentine’s. On the day of, they bundled up in warm jackets and scarves and set off for the mall.

The aquarium part of the date went by slowly. Seemed like a lot of other people had the same date idea so the place was bustling. Plus, Graphite wanted to stop at every tank, carefully reading the info cards on every one and standing there until he was confident he’d seen every single creature in it. Kiriya thought he’d be bored standing around, waiting for Graphite to finish up at each exhibit, but he found himself watching Graphite when the fish couldn’t keep his attention. In hindsight, Kiriya felt a little weird that a fourth of his photos ended up being of Graphite in intense staring contests with fish or mollusks by the time they left the aquarium, but the faces he made when watching the animals, from open wonder, to deep thought, surprise and shock, playful anger at being photographed and pure joy. They were all so wonderfully Graphite he couldn’t help but try to keep the memories stored somewhere.

But, despite his enthusiasm being boosted from Graphite’s excitement, he was pretty tired when they finally moved on to the planetarium. The fact that they stood in front of a tank with soa soa water dragons for who knows how long probably didn’t help. Graphite was just kneeling there, staring sadly at them, almost begging Kiriya with his eyes to say it was a perfectly normal, human thing to do to punch through the glass and set them free. One of the lizards even came down into the water at the front of the tank and put their little claw up against the glass, staring at Graphite curiously. He pressed his finger against the glass where their claw was and looked like he was about to cry.

When faced with that, Kiriya would be all for a lizard prison break. Hell, he’d even phase through the glass and grab an lizard out himself if he was still a bugster. But since he was officially a human again he really didn’t want to deal with a criminal record. Especially on a nice date with his boyfriend and doing something that would cause a big mess for the employees. Graphite seemed to understand and eventually pulled away from the glass, whispering a sad “I’m sorry” as they walked away. The second he was out of view, the little dragon splashed around, making a big fuss, clawing at the glass and Graphite visibly restrained himself from running back to approximate a hand hold through the tank again grabbing Kiriya’s hand instead and rushed to the next tank.

Graphite seemed down even as they got their tickets for the planetarium show. When they reached the lobby and sat down on one of the couches, Kiriya cuddled into him, trying to give him some comfort. Graphite offered him a sad little smile and rested his head on Kiriya’s shoulder. It wasn’t a long wait before the attendants came out to give their pre-show speech, just general, turn off your cellphones, no food or drink, the usual jazz, and opened up the doors.

Since it was their date and Graphite was still sad, Kiriya decided to splurge a bit and got them one of the fancy seats that was like a round bed with a bunch of little pillows attached to look like a cloud. Graphite wasn’t exactly sure what to expect for the show and seemed a little excited again, putting an arm around Kiriya once they were seated.

The lights went down and some safety and courtesy announcements went off, then ads for the other shows until theirs finally started. Kiriya was surprised at how much this was like a regular theater experience.

The only downside of Kiriya being human again was some unfortunate side effects that he was starting to experience a few minutes into the show.

He got motion sick, which he’d never had before. They first noticed when Emu was playing Beat Saber and Kiriya wanted a go. He could barely make it past the song select screen before he was teetering on his feet from a sudden wave of vertigo. Though, he was still fine on things like roller coasters since he was one of the few people in CR who would go with Poppy when she got the urge for some thrills. On a CR amusement park trip, she tried to ground him, but eventually they both said “fuck it” because they got separated from the rest of the group and the new ride they’d been looking forward to had a short line. Kiriya’s motion sickness only cropped up again when Parad invited him to try a versus match of Bang Bang Shooting and the motion of the first person camera made his head spin.

In the aftermath, Kiriya was told he said: “I’m allergic to video games, thank fuck.” Right after collapsing and throwing up as Parad ran for help.

And right now, with the planetarium stars wheeling overhead, flying through space at high speeds, Kiriya, once again, felt ready to throw up.

The little animated planetarium mascot said to close your eyes in case of motion sickness during the safety annoucements, and Kiriya did that now, huddling into Graphite’s chest for comfort. In the dark like this, with the low, tranquil music and narration about constellations in background, in time with Graphite’s steady breaths and his chest, soft and padded by his jacket and scarf to rest on, Kiriya felt somewhat better. He cuddled in closer, throwing his arm around Graphite’s waist, clutching tight as the show moved on to explain comets. The script went on fancifully about wishes and dreams and how people pray to shooting stars all over the world. Kiriya ignored it all in favor of praying to Graphite that he’d take the hint and hold him close or do anything to make him feel safe and grounded.

* * *

The next thing Kiriya knew, dim, warm lights were on in the planetarium and he was being impatiently shaken awake. He slowly got up, and an arm was roughly pulling him up and held him by the nape of his neck, forcing him to bow at the attendant thanking them for their patronage before he was rushed out of the theater to be greeted by the brisk February air.

The cold woke him up and he shivered, finally mostly aware of what was going on.

“Congrats, you just took a 3,800 yen nap, idiot.” Kiriya just now noticed Graphite’s other hand, holding his arm tight.

“Did you hold me through it at least?” He said, still a little bleary.

Graphite pouted and looked away. “...Yes.”

Kiriya grinned, “Then it was worth it.”

Usually now would be the time Graphite rolled his eyes, or smirked at him, calling him a dumbass fondly, but he didnt do anything Kiriya expected. Instead, he kept staring at the ground, trying to hide his face in his scarf. Kiriya squinted and tried to see what was wrong.

Graphite’s eyes were red rimmed and watery.

“Oh shit, were you crying in there?”

“Shut up,” Graphite snarled, dragging them towards the complex’s exit.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kiriya stumbled a bit, struggling to keep pace with his body still heavy from his nap.

Graphite ignored him, just charging forward in silence until they left the mall, walking hand in hand and much slower now that they were on a busy city street.

They walked like that until he pulled them aside, next to some vending machines, staring up into the cloudy, starless night sky.

“There’s just so much light pollution here. I haven’t seen stars like that in a while.”

Kiriya’s lips parted in understanding. The sky was Graphite’s first home, before he ever moved in with Kiriya. “Yeah, I imagine Drago Knight had some pretty killer views.”

Graphite sniffled. _Actually sniffled._ “Yeah, it did. Today’s already been a lot, so just seeing a sky like that again. It pushed me over.”

Kiriya reached out to brush some tears away with his sleeve. He was at the “fuck it” stage. This was his date with Graphite, they weren’t gonna end it with him in tears. “Welllll... y’know what might make today a little better?”

Graphite inhaled deeply to compose himself and tried to smirk back. “What?”

* * *

Graphite huddled the soa soa dragon into his scarf as he and Kiriya ran from the aquarium at top speed, hand in hand.

“Awww, they look so happy!” Kiriya giggled as the lizard squirmed until it was clinging to Graphite’s ear and hair. He threw Graphite’s jacket hood up to keep them both warmer as they kept running.

“You got any names in mind for Kid-phite?”

“Anything but that, please.”

Kiriya’s laughter echoed into the night as they made their escape.


End file.
